


I feel it too

by Hnikkar



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnikkar/pseuds/Hnikkar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>s1e9, Sarah pov, when she and tomas are trying to win over Helena and Helena has the gun. Sarah thinks about people trying to get her away from Vic as she tries to get Helena away from Tomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel it too

What to say, how to get through to Helena; the options flickered through Sarah’s mind and made her dizzy.

“He put you in a cage!”

She knew this wasn’t enough.

_He hit you, Sarah._

“He lied to you yo-you’re entire life!”

Of course it wasn’t enough.

_How can you stay with someone who hurt you like that?_

Because if you need someone to say that to you, it never is.

“He’s gonna do that to Kira.”

_He’s gonna hurt Kira._

There.

“He’s gonna hurt Kira.”

That was it.

“Like he hurt you.”


End file.
